blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Frostfeather
￼￼'Frostfeather '''is a skinny white tom with light grey patches, ice-blue eyes, large ears, and a bushy tail. Personality Frostfeather is a shy and awkward cat who spends most of his time reading or blogging. He is a friendly little guy who despises bullying. He tries to help everyone, but mostly ends up tripping on anything and everything. He strongly dislikes being shipped. In Real Life In real life, Frost is a busy 5th grader who likes video games, books, music, and Blogclan. His interests include journalism, photography, and history and considers any of these for future careers. He also plays Minecraft under his brother's account so if you are there Icekit than hi. He is usually most active on the weekends because he has lots of school, homework, and other life stuff going on. On the Blog Frostfeather is an active member on both Blogclan and its Wikia counterpart and tries to post at least one comment a day. He spends most of his time on the Tavern or the Hazelpage, but also visits the Hug Page, NTA (Name That Apprentice), the fanfic page, the polls, or any of the discussion pages. He sometimes darts to the live chat for about 5-10 minutes tops before disappearing. Some of his good friends are Wavepaw, Emberkit, Sundance, Doveflight, Flowerpetal, Foxsteps, Stoatkit, Owlwater, Stormjay, and Appledapple, among others. He is also a member of Crackerclan and Randomclan and leads Baconclan. In Trailing Stars Frostfeather has yet to appear in Trailing Stars, but his name is in the Jar and he hopes to make at least one appearance. (Please guys?) Roleplay Frostfeather has made many cats for the roleplay including: *Frostfeather (Blogclan) *Stormpaw (Blogclan) *Birchpaw (Blogclan) *Sorreltuft (Blogclan) *Dewflower (Blogclan) *Wolfkit (Blogclan) *Mosskit (Blogclan) *Ferretfang (Marshclan) *Ryetuft (Marshclan) {deceased} *Fernpaw (Marshclan) *Russetfrost (Marshclan) *Leafkit (Marshclan) *Dawn (DS) *Thistle (DS) *Leaf (Tribe) *Boulder (Tribe) *Viper (Viper's group) duh *Nettle (Viper's group) *Vixen (Viper's group) *Crow (Viper's group) {deceased} *Shrew (Loner) *Patch (Loner) *Sparrow (Loner) *Leafwhisper (Loner) *Thornstar (Starclan) *Silverstreak (Starclan) *Eagleflame (Dark Forest) He has the largest amount of cats in the RP and plans to have a big massacre Quotes "Soup!" ~Frostfeather literally every 5 seconds "Hello children. Guess who?" ~Frosty being weird and stalkerish "Leaf is to tree as stupidity is to Charlie" ~Frost speaking (sarcastically) about his younger brother "You have failed this city" ~Arrow "Don't stop! Believin'!" ~Journey "Set the bar low and watch people trip on it" ~The Grumpy Guide to Life '''Owlwater: '"Frost!!!!!!!" 'Frostfeather: '"Owl!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Owlwater: '"Frost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Frostfeather: '"OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ~Frosty and Owl on the Live Chat Trivia *He is the founder of Baconclan *He is leader of Baconclan and a member of Randomclan, Sunshineclan, Pieclan, and Crackerclan *His favourite games are NTA and Risk *He has, like many others, fallen victim to shipping *He loves soup o delicious soup (if you hadn't already noticed) *He thinks his art is terrible *His Blogclan Clanniversary is February 16 *He loves music, and has played the electric guitar, ukulele, piano, harmonica, bagpipes, flute, saxophone, accordion, violin, and cello **However, he only still plays the electric guitar, ukulele, piano, harmonica, and flute *He also likes sports, and excels in baseball, soccer, track, golf, lacrosse, and tennis *He can speak over 20 different languages *He likes to write fanfics and OCs but as you can see, his writing style is very rugged *His first "conversations" on Blogclan were with Fernfall on the polls and with Shimmerfrost, Iceflower, and Wavepaw on the Hazelpage *His favourite Clan is obviously Blogclan *If he was a Clan cat, he would be in Thunderclan or Riverclan *He is currently ranked #5 on the Blogclan Wikia, #1 on the Baconclan Wikia, and #3 on the Roleplay Wikia *He has a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat named Gracie *His favourite hobbies include reading, blogging, fishing, listening to music, and spending time with Gracie *Watch out, 'cuz he'll steal your soup when you're not looking *He thinks this Trivia section is too long Gallery Nothin' here yet :) Category:Kit Category:Tom Category:Shipped Category:RANDOMCLAN Category:BaconClan